BP's Series of AAMayL One Shots
by Brian Powell
Summary: Like the title says. Each One Shot is inspired by love songs by popular singers. R&R please! Warning: Tissues may be needed.
1. Lovely Day

Lovely Day (AAMayL One-shot) (Inspired by the song 'Lovely Day' by Bill Withers)

RRRRIIINGG

_When I wake up in the morning, love…_

"Ten more minutes," I mumbled to myself as I hit my alarm that was resting next to me while I was sleeping in my sleeping bag. Yep, ten more minutes sleep was all I needed… but no, Pikachu didn't let that happen when he zapped me with his Thundershock attack. Now, if only if I didn't train him, his attacks wouldn't be so painful.

When I got outside my tent, I looked up and the sun was shining, which hurt my eyes a little bit, made me look away from it. I can't be blinded when I'm doing pokemon battles can I?

_And the sunlight hurts my eyes…_

I took a bottle of shampoo, a pair of toothbrushes (one for Pikachu and one for me) and some toothpaste out of my bag and headed towards a nearby lake. I was thinking that Brock might be making breakfast, May helping out and Max checking on his PokeNav.

When me and Pikachu made it to the lake, we did our usual morning rituals – brushed our teeth, washed our faces and then I washed my hair while washing Pikachu's fur, which he found relaxing.

After I've done freshening up, we came over to the breakfast area. I was surprised when I saw May making breakfast instead of Brock. I had a bad feeling of what breakfast was going to taste like.

_And something without warning, love…_

"Morning, Ash," she said happily. That got me snapping out of my shock. Taking part in pokemon battles are nerve-wracking, but having to taste her cooking is another thing. I felt nervous, but I managed to put on a brave face… I hope.

"So, er…" I started nervously. "Where's Max and Brock?"

"They've gone to find some berries," she replied as she spread some more ingredients in the sandwich. "Brock says that his been thinking about some jams out of them today."

I looked at the jam she was spreading with. I never saw that kind of jam before, some of the jams I've tasted had their own colours like dark blue and red… this one was dark green.

"Er… May?" I said, catching her attention. "Did you buy that jam somewhere or did Brock make one?

"Neither," she replied with a smile. "I made it myself."

_Bares heavy on my mind…_

Hearing that really gotten to me. I had this urge to ask what she put in that jam but I held it back, just in case. I had two reasons why – One: If she tells me the ingredients for the jam I might lose my appetite for breakfast and maybe lose some of the food I had yesterday. And two: She might have a big mallet like Misty had.

"Finished," she said as she placed another slice of bread on top of the bread she spread on. She handed the sandwich. "Here you go."

I wished that I was eating some pokechow that Pikachu was chewing on. I sighed, releasing my nerves. Heck, if I can save the world then I can eat a sandwich… even if it poisons me!

I took a bite out of the sandwich, ready to spit out the ingredients because of the bad taste. But surprise surprise, it tasted really good. Tasted like apples. No side effects, no stomach pain, nothing.

"Did Brock teach you how to make this jam?" I asked, still liking the taste.

"Nope," she replied. "Did it all by myself."

_Then I look at you…_

Then, for some reason, I looked at her face while she was making other sandwiches, maybe they were for Brock and Max. Anyway, I don't know why I looked at her but I did. To tell you something, this wasn't the first time I did it. Maybe it was the fact that she looked cute or something. Still…

_And the world's alright with me…_

Every time I look at her face, I get this positive energy about her. Inspiration, heart, spirit, will… could it be that I'm building a crush on her?

_Just one look at you…_

"Ah… May?" I blurted out.

"Yeah," she replied looking at me, still smiling.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" I asked suddenly. Darn! That's not what I wanted to say to her!

"Yeah, looks it," May replied as she looked at the blue sky while a cool breeze past through her.

I wanted to ask her about something else but something held me back!

_And I know it's gonna be…_

"Hey, guys!" a voice shouted, which turned out to be Brock's; I know that voice anywhere.

I turned round and saw Brock and Max carrying different kinds of berries, mainly Pecha berries. They looked surprised when they saw May making breakfast.

"Uh… May, you don't usually make breakfast," Max said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," May replied. "Jam sandwich?"

"I think I'll pass," Max said as he looked at the sandwich. Somehow I knew that he doesn't trust his sister's cooking. "I got a Nav to clean."

"It tastes great, Max," Ash said. "Try some."

"Nah-uh!"

We took some time trying to convince him to just take one bite. When he did he said he liked it… although I could've sworn that I heard him spitting it out and tossed the rest of his sandwich away behind our backs.

When we've finished our breakfast, we started cleaning up and stuff. I spotted one more plate on the table, when I was reaching out for it someone's hand touched mine. I looked up who the culprit was and it turned out to be May. I looked at her face and she did the same. I could've sworn that she blushed a little bit…

"Er… I'll take it," I said.

"Okay…" she replied.

When we started to wish the dishes, I looked at her one more time without her noticing me. I know what today's gonna be like…

_A lovely day…_

Yep, it is gonna be a lovely day.

_Lovely day, lovely day, lovely day, lovely day  
__Lovely day, lovely day, lovely day, lovely day  
__Lovely day, lovely day, lovely day, lovely day_


	2. True Colours

**True Colours**

(Inspired by the song 'True Colours' by Phil Collins)

Author's note: I think that this may suck a little bit but whatever. R&R please.

It was half an hour before May and her pokemon had to go and perform their grand performance at a latest pokemon contest, where it was a talent show for both trainers and pokemon.

But it was not like any pokemon contest, this was the contest to determine who would become the best pokemon coordinator of the year. She told her friends that she wanted to be alone with her pokemon so they can rehearse.

Before it was her turn, she noticed how greatly talented the other trainers and their pokemon were. With that, she felt the nervousness creeping under her skin; it was so nerving that she couldn't release her pokemon to practice with.

One of her friends, Ash, was walking towards her dressing room with a cup of water in his hand. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked on the door again but there was still no answer. He pressed his ear against the door and heard someone crying softly.

He slightly opened the door and peered through the gap and spotted a tear flowing from May's eyes while she was looking at of one of her pokeballs she was holding on to. "May…" Ash whispered in a concerned tone.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realise  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small  
_

He opened the door a little bit wider so that he could enter the room and then closed it quietly so he wouldn't startle her. May noticed that someone was in the room and looked at Ash's direction as he walked over to her.

"What's wrong, May?" Ash asked, still concerned.

"I don't think I can do it," May sobbed as she looked down at her pokeball.

"What made you think that?"

"You saw how the other guys performed… yeah, I've won a few ribbons but the other guys; they performed better than I could ever do…"

May curled herself into a ball as the nerves kept on building up on her while she sobbed constantly. Suddenly, she felt Ash's arm wrapping her around her shoulder.

"Ash?" May said in a puzzled tone.

_  
But I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

_  
_"You can do it, May… you know you can… I know it too," Ash said, comforting her. "Remember all the other times that you participated in the other contests? I believed that you would do a great job winning them and you did, you never lost once."

"Ash…" May mumbled as she wiped her tears away.

"Do you remember the times when I participated in battles," Ash continued. "I lost a couple of times but, y'know, I keep getting better and better by training and I can tell that you train your pokemon well too.

An awkward moment of silence came between them as May began to have doubts on herself. "Hey, May," Ash said breaking the silence noticing that May was in a trance. "If you need anything, just call me up okay?"

May looked at Ash again and gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Do you still need me here?" Ash asked as he gently grasped her gloved hand.

"No need," May answered with a small blush as she felt Ash touching her hand. "I need to practice now, besides I need to surprise you when I get out there."

"Good luck, May," Ash said as he patted her hand while giving her a wink. He got and left the room leaving the young future coordinator to practice as she felt that a certain someone had faith in her.

_  
Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
Because you know I'll be there  
_

While May was getting ready, Ash walked to the spectators' gallery where his other friends, Pikachu, Brock and Max, seated. "Where have you been?" Brock asked. He remembered Ash telling him that he would back in a little while but he never knew that Ash would take a long time to get back to them.

"I was just wishing May good luck," Ash replied with a smile.

As they waited, May came out on stage with her Beautifly, ready to put on a grand performance. She was waving her hand gesturing politely to crowd as the crowd gave a standing ovation.

"Show time," Ash said.

_  
And I'll see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow  
_

A few hours later after the contest, May was standing on a grassy hill, looking up at the starry skies of the night. In her hand was a trophy that she had won but it wasn't first place; she won second place in the contest.

She looked at her silver trophy with sadness in her eyes. "I knew I wasn't good enough," she said.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly turned round and spotted Ash with a small smile on his face. May quickly turned round, feeling ashamed, thinking that she let everyone down by becoming second.

_  
So sad eyes  
Take courage now  
Realise_

_  
When this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

Despite her response, Ash slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You did great today, May," Ash said in a comforting tone.

"Really?" May said as she turned around to look at him.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Y'know, just because you came second, it doesn't mean that you'll always be number two… to me, you'll always be number one."

May gave him a hug in response. "Thank you," she sobbed as Ash hugged her back. "Thank you for helping me… and for believing in me."__

And I'll see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours, true colours

_  
Cos they are shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours, true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Beautiful, like a rainbow_

"No problem, May," Ash whispered into her ear. "I always see your true colours."


	3. I'll Stand By You

**I'll Stand By You (AAMayL One-Shot)**

_A/N: Inspired by the song 'I'll stand by you' by The Pretenders_

A young teenager sat on some stone steps of a park with a sad look on his face, which was quite near the Hoenn League stadium. He was wearing mainly blue clothing, such as a blue t-shirt and trousers, an official league hat and had zigzag markings underneath each eye. That trainer was none other than Ash Ketchum. Recently, he lost and became runner up of the recent competition.

_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
__Come on and come to me now  
__Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
__Cause I've seen the dark side too  
__When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
__Nothing you confess could make me love you less_

He was sitting on the steps with a Pikachu sitting next to him, comforting his friend and trainer. But Ash ignored the comforting as he stared down on the grounds in shame. His other friends were at a pokemon center, thinking that he needed some time alone after that defeat… except one, who also thought that he needed some company.

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
__Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you_

Pikachu, acting instinctively, looked up and saw the blue sky being covered by some thick and gray clouds. Sensing that it was going to rain, Pikachu ran off and came back with a leaf and stem, big enough to shelter himself from the rain, and an old newspaper. He wanted to give the newspaper to Ash, so that he can cover himself from the rain with it but Ash still ignored him as the rain began to fall heavily. A tear came flowing out of Ash's eye but the front part of Ash's hat shaded it.

Pikachu squeaked with worry as he felt raindrops falling on him despite that he was holding onto the large leaf over his head, not knowing how to get him to come to his senses. He then noticed a girl, wearing mainly red, had blue eyes and brown hairs covering her ears, coming towards them holding an umbrella over her head.

_So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
__Come on and talk to me now  
__And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too  
__But I'm a lot like you  
__When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose,  
__Let me come along, cause even if your wrong_

She walked over to them. Noticing that Ash and Pikachu were getting soaked, she came close enough to shelter them under her umbrella.

Ash blinked a couple of times before seeing who was keeping him and turned his head towards her. It turned out to be one of his best friends he ever had. As he looked, she had a small smile on her face. Her name was May Maple.

Her goal in life was different from Ash's; she planned to become a pokemon coordinator. When she started her pokemon journey she didn't like pokemon, the only reason why she started her journey was to have an adventure. But when she met Ash he taught her many things about pokemon, how to become confident with them and others.

When she decided to become a coordinator, Ash was the first person to congratulate on making her decision and encouraged her to do her best no matter what. At times when she was in tears because of her failure at various competitions, Ash was always there to lend a shoulder for her to lean on and vice versa. There were also times that when she was in great danger, Ash would be the first person to react to her rescue.

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you,  
__Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you  
__Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you.  
__I'll stand by you_

Back to the present, Ash looked away from her, hiding his sad eyes from her but she knew better. She sat down next to him and held the umbrella above their heads so that they wouldn't get wet any further. This was the least she could do after what he had done for her.

Pikachu went under the umbrella and shook his fur briskly to get rid of the wetness and got some of it on his two human friends but they didn't mind despite shielding their eyes.

_And when, when the night falls on you baby, you're feeling all alone,  
__You won't be on your own, I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you  
__I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you  
__Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you_

As they continued to gaze at the scenery, she placed her hand on his shoulder as he showed a small smile in response. She spotted a small tear running down his cheek and wiped it off with her finger.

They both knew, long ago, that no matter what happens, for better, for worst, they would always be there for one another, standing by the sides of each other. Sooner or later, they would be able to tell each other how they feel inside concerning their events… and what they feel inside their hearts.

_I'll stand by you…_


	4. When You Say Nothing At All

**When You Say Nothing At All** **(AAMayL One-Shot)** Rated: U

A/N: Fic inspired by the song 'When you say nothing at all' by Ronan Keating.

Two young people were sitting on a bench of a public park where people and pokemon roam around freely, doing different activities.

One of them was wearing blue thick short-sleeved jumper, thick trousers, multicoloured trainers and an official Pokemon league hat; he also had black scruffy hair and zigzag markings underneath each eye. His name was Ash Ketchum, training to be the world's No.1 Trainer. The other was wearing mainly red clothing, such as her bandanna and had brown hair, which was covering her ears. Her name was May Maple, looking to become a great pokemon coordinator. Between them was a small box of chocolate chunks and pieces for them to eat out of boredom.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Normally, these two children would be loud and playful when it's the right time. But today, they decided to rest for a while, while their friends and pokemon play around in the park. As they sat, they saw other people and pokemon doing the things that they could be doing. Some were playing tag, some were playing with balls and some… were holding hands. Normally, two people holding hands is a sign showing that they are in love with one another.

But that was not what those two were doing. As they continued to look, they picked up random pieces of chocolate out of the box and eating them, not knowing or caring how many there were left.

Without knowing, there was only one left inside the box. As they reached for the last one, simultaneously, they touched each other's hand and quickly turned their heads towards their hands. They realised that they were touching each other's hand as blushed a tinted pinks colours on their faces as they felt something like a small flow of electricity jolt flowing through each other's hand, heart and mind.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

They looked up until they were face to face, thinking about what to say but for some reason they couldn't utter a word. They could've moved their hands but for a reason they didn't.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine  
_

Before they grasped each other's hand, they were hearing a lot of noises of others passing by and others yelling while playing their games but they didn't care about that. Now, as they gazed into each other's eyes, they couldn't hear anything.

They didn't speak and they didn't make a sound. As they gazed more, the features of their faces described what and how they felt about each and what they would do for each other.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

They continued to look into each other's eyes until a little yellow mouse playfully leapt onto Ash's head, inadvertently snapping him out of his trance. May had a surprised look on her face when Pikachu did that.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash said as he caught the little rodent and hugging him. "Did ya have fun?"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked.

Also walking towards were Brock, Max and the other pokemon. "Hey, Brock, did you think they were in a staring contest?" Max asked curiously.

"I don't know," Brock replied. "But for some reason I'm feeling jealous," he sobbed as he felt that he was going to cry.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

As the gang left the park to make their way to the pokemon center, Ash and May took one more glance at each other, wondering what they were thinking about during the whole event. As they did, they quickly turned away from each other as tinted pink colours appeared on their faces.

Although they couldn't understand what happened between themselves, without a word out of their mouths, they somehow felt a strong bond between themselves… maybe a stronger bond than friendship.

Sometimes, things are best said without words…

_You say it best… when you say nothing at all…_


	5. Lady In Red

**Lady In Red (AAMayL One-Shot Christmas Special)** Rated U

_A/N: Fic inspired by the song 'Lady in Red' by Chris De Burgh_

24th December, Christmas Eve.

A huge number of people were celebrating this traditional occasion, which is to gather friends and family. Four familiar faces were invited to a new friend's party since they had nowhere to celebrate and that they helped hem fend off three evil, and strange, villains.

Inside the mansion, in a large room, a certain teen normally celebrated special occasions like this by eating a lot of food that was laid on the table. Normally, he would be wearing his everyday clothing, which was mainly blue, but this time he was wearing a tuxedo because most of the guests were wearing them.

As he munched on, he heard someone saying in a stunned manner, "Wow! Isn't she cute?"

Ash turned his attention away from the buffet and looked towards the voice's attention. It turned out to be one of the boys his age that was gazing at a girl who was wearing a red dress that reached down her ankles, long white sparkling gloves, and high heeled red shoes. She also had brown hair that covered both her ears.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance  
Given half a chance  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind_

A number of them gathered around her, telling her how beautiful she looked and asking if she wanted to dance. Not liking being surrounded by strangers, she struggled and made her out of the rabble… with the help of her friend, Ash, as he grabbed hold of her and took her away from them.

"You okay?" Ash asked in a calm yet concerned tone as he held her calmly by the arms.

"I'm fine," May replied. "Thanks, Ash."

He gave a quick glance at her, from her fine-looking feet to her beautiful face and smiled a small smile. "You look beautiful tonight," he said in a slight nervous way.

"Thank you," May replied with a blush, accepting Ash's comment as a compliment.

"You, er… wanna dance?" Ash asked, becoming more nervous.

"Um… sure," May replied nervously.

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

They walked into the center of the room and slowly danced to this song. Although it wasn't a Christmas song, it was a beautiful and romantic song for the couples that were in that room to dance to.

As Ash and May danced, they held closely to each other, feeling the warmth. They weren't feeling the warmth of the near fireplace but the warmth of their bodies as they held each other as they danced slowly to the music.

For others who watched Ash and May danced, it looked rather romantic with the way they danced but they had their own reasons.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

Sometime after dancing to that song, it was quarter to midnight. The two kids decided to take rest from the dancing and rest on the balcony, outside of the dancing hall.

They took their coats with them since it was a cold Christmas night. As they got outside, they put on their thick clothing to keep themselves warm. They then leaned on the barricade of the balcony and silently watched the beautiful stars as the minutes slowly counted away before everyone around the world could yell out 'Merry Christmas'.

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

"Ash," May said, breaking the silence and catching his attention. She turned her head towards him. "I wanna thank you again for helping me get away from those guys… and for keeping me company."

"No problem, May," Ash replied, giving her a wink.

"Hey!" shouted a familiar kid's voice, catching their attention. He was wearing a black tux, had black hair and a pair of glasses. His name was Max, May's little brother. "C'mon, you guys! We gotta count down the seconds before Christmas Day comes up!"

"That's New Year's, Max," Ash replied.

"I know but it's fun," Max said as he walked back inside the hall.

Ash and May slowly followed until they spotted a mistletoe above them at the doorway. "Kiss under the mistletoe?" Ash asked. "Just to pass the time?"

"Well," May said. "Since it's Christmas…"

They closed their eyes as they slowly closed in until their lips touched against each other. The kiss was short but it felt like an eternity to them as they had their lips pressed until…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

That came from the inside, where a huge group of people yelled out the traditional phrase, snapping them back to reality. They realised that they passed more than the time needed to get back inside as they slightly moved away from each other with smiles on their faces.

_I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red_

"Merry Christmas, May," Ash whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ash," May replied back.

_I love you…_

END!


	6. Wonderful Tonight

**Wonderful Tonight (AAMayL One-Shot Valentine's Day Special)** Rated: U

_A/N: Inspired by the song 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton_

It was night time, 14th of February, Valentine's Day.

There was supposed to be an evening event for Valentine's Day in Lilycove City of the Hoenn Region but it got cancelled due to bad weather, which was raining. Ash and May were inside their borrowed room of the pokemon centre for the night while their friends, Max and Pikachu were getting some food for the night's dinner while their other friend, Brock was in another location of the centre, probably sulking because of the cancellation.

The room had four separate beds, one for each of the group, on one side of the room and a number of entertainment systems such as a hi-fi. Ash and May were looking outside of the window, watching the downpour of the rain.

They wanted to go to that party but for different reasons. Ash wanted to be there for the food while May wanted to go there to find someone special to be with for the night.

Ash knew that May wanted someone to dance with and thought that no stupid weather would stop a special day like this one. He walked over to the hi-fi system and searched for a CD with some good songs that could make May happy.

He found a good CD and placed it in the hi-fi. A slow love song started playing, catching May's attention. "Hey," she said with a small smile on her face. "I love this song."

"You, er… wanna dance?" Ash asked nervously, bowing to her politely.

"Oh… thank you," May said blushing slightly, also bowing back.

They both clasped hands and moved in close for their slow dancing position as a famous singer started to sing the following lyrics.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her makeup and brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

As they held on closely to each other while slow dancing to the music, May closed her eyes and pictured herself going to the party that was cancelled that night. In her mind, she was wearing a red dress with red high heeled shoes, along with long gloves on each hand. She then pictured herself slowly dancing with random people, one by one, until she thought about the one person that was dancing with her at that very moment.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

Still holding closely onto Ash, she felt a wonderful feeling of warmth and pleasure coming from him as they continued to dance slowly. She was still picturing herself dancing with him, who was wearing a tuxedo, until they looked in each other's eyes as their faces slowly moved in until their lips pressed.

_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

In reality, the Valentine's Day event party was cancelled because of the rain, she wasn't wearing the beautiful dress, no one was there to see them dance and no kisses were made. Despite all that, she felt just as happy because she was dancing with the teen that she held closely to her heart.

She remembered all the great things that he had done for her in the past and all the great and bad moments they had since they first met. He supported her throughout many adventures; many times when she participated in pokemon contests as pokemon coordinator and that meant a lot to her.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

Along with the song, she wanted the dance with him to never end.

But as the song did, they both looked at each other's eyes. "You okay, May?" Ash asked with curiosity in his eyes, looking at May's blushing face.

"Yeah… I'm feeling wonderful tonight," May replied, letting out a small relaxing sigh.

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight._

END! Happy Valentine's Day, people!


	7. Because You Loved Me

**_Because You Loved Me (AAMayLOne-Shot)_ Rated: K**

_A/N: Inspired by Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me'_

Vermilion City.

A number of people and pokemon were at the city port, where cruise ships come and go. Among the people were three teenagers and a child and a little yellow mouse known as a Pikachu.

He was riding on the shoulder of one of the teenagers who wore blue hooded sleeveless jumper over his black t-shirt, blue baggy trousers, a pair of trainers, and a red hat. He also had black scruffy hair and zigzag markings underneath each eye. His name was Ash Ketchum, pokemon trainer from Pallet Town.

The other trainer was wearing a red jacket and bandanna, a white miniskirt and black tight shorts. She also had brown hair that covered both her ears. Her name was May Maple, a pokemon coordinator from Petalburg City.

The third teen was the tallest of the group. He was wearing a dark brown jacket over his green t-shirt, a pair of grey baggy trousers and black shoes. He had brown spiky hair and small eyes. His name was Brock, self-proclaimed 'ladies' man'.

The child was wearing a pair of glasses, a green t-shirt, brown shorts and a pair of green and black trainers. His name was Max, May's little brother.

It was a sad day. They gathered at the Vermilion City port to say their goodbyes because they had different destinations to visit. Ash and Brock had to go to a different region for Ash to compete in another league where pokemon trainers compete in contests of skill and strategy.

May and Max decided to go to another different region for May had to compete in more pokemon contests where trainers compete in coordinator shows.

There were reasons why the group had to separate. The region where Ash was going had no pokemon contests for coordinators and the region where May was going had no pokemon league. Plus, the pokemon league and the grand festival were on the same date meaning they can't be there to support one another in person.

Ash and Brock's boat was to leave the port first before Max and May's. After promising to each other that they would do their best during their future travels, Ash and Brock were making their way up to the deck of ship.

"Ash, wait," May called out to him.

Curious, Ash turned towards her attention to hear what she wanted to say. She took a few steps towards him until she was centimetres away from him and stood still. He waited patiently for a number of seconds while May breathed in and out while tears were forming in her eyes.

Suddenly, she lunged forward and gave him a huge hug. I'm going to miss you," she said tearfully.

At first, Ash was slightly surprised that one of his best friends would hug him in a loving way but he quickly felt warm and comfortable as he hugged her back in response. "I'll miss you too," he said softly.

"Attention, all passengers departing to the Orre Region, will you please make your way onboard the St. Anne. The ship will be leaving in two minutes," a woman announced through a speaker.

May, with reluctance, moved away from Ash, still with tears in her eyes. Ash showed a small smile as he wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't worry, May," he said coolly. "We'll see each other again."

"You promise?" she asked.

"You will… I swear."

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all_

Soon, the ship set sail. Ash and Brock waved to the friends they had met back in Hoenn, as did they. While they did, May started to think back all the things, through all the good and bad times, when she started her pokemon journey.

Before they met, all May wanted to travel around the world. She didn't like pokemon at first but with some things she learned from Ash, she began to love pokemon. If it wasn't for him, she may become even more afraid of pokemon, maybe even more loathing of them.

While she was travelling with him, along with Brock and Max, alongside with her newfound love with pokemon, she also found some inspiration besides pokemon battling. After seeing a Beautifly perform a beautiful looking Silver Wind, she decided to become a pokemon coordinator where a trainer trains their pokemon to perform tricks and stunts to amaze others. Ash was the first person to congratulate her on her newfound passion and many encouragements during her training and her performances.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

There had been times when she would sit at a random place close to a pokemon contest arena, or inside it, and try to get over her nerves because she knew that whenever she gets nervous her pokemon would get nervous too. Sometimes, she had gotten so nervous tears would start to flow from her eyes. No one knew how but Ash would be the first person to notice this and he always came to comfort her before she had to and perform.

He saved her life on more than one occasion. He saved her from falling off a cliff, he kept her warm when they had to walk through mountains that were extremely cold, he protected her from angry pokemon such as Ursarings and Beedrills, and much more. Ash did promise her parents that he would protect her from any harm but that wasn't the only reason, he had his own reasons.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

One of the most memorial moments of her life was when she became the winner of the last grand festival, where elite pokemon coordinators competed. During her celebration ceremony, Ash was the first person she hugged, thanking him while kissing him on the cheek, much to his surprise.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

After her reminiscing, a tear formed in her eye. She continued to look on as the ship sailed, taking one of the most people she cherished, not just because she had a lot to thank him for but also for the love and friendship he provided.

She doesn't know how long he would be gone but one thing for sure, she will always hold him inside her heart...

Forever.

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

END! 


End file.
